


Darkness within Darkness

by Dugeny



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Darkness, Explicit Language, F/M, Mild Gore, Redemption, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dugeny/pseuds/Dugeny
Summary: After his demise at the hands of Ventus, the broken heart called Vanitas was supposed to meet it's ultimate end. But sometimes, the heart endures.Canon-compliant to Birth by Sleep, anything can happen after that. Mostly compliant to Kingdom Hearts universe's rules anyway.
Relationships: Aqua & Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Aqua/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Darkness within Darkness

_Inside of a dismantled Dive to the Heart, two boys who could have passed for brothers were about to seal their fates.  
  
Pieces of stained glass were floating into an unfathomable abyss, and in the middle of the destruction, a ray of pure light and a wave of pure darkness were colliding.  
  
The outside world didn’t even matter anymore.  
  
There was only them, two broken souls fighting towards their reunification, or to their bitter end_.

  
  
XXX

  
  
He had the χ-blade in hand. He was the better half. He could not lose, not now. It was their destiny.  
  
That selfish, ignorant brat. He would destroy himself ? For his friends ? What kind of « Light » nonsense was that ?  
  
Vanitas felt the dark beam he was channeling towards Ventus waver. He felt frustration and anger boil his insides, twisting his body. Here, in their ravaged heart, he couldn’t even have the respite of releasing some Unversed to ease his feelings.  
  
He opened his mouth to scream -  
  
Pain.  
  
Unbearable pain.  
  
Like he was ripped in half. Again.  
  
His grip on the χ-blade weakened. He couldn’t even maintain his fist closed. The legendary weapon slipped from his hand.  
  
He tried desperately to catch it, but it already seemed a million miles away. He was falling – why was he falling ? Where could he even fall, inside of the void that was now their heart ?  
  
One last time, he caught the sight of striking blue eyes.  
  
_Why … couldn’t you see …  
  
_His eyelids flickered.  
  
And closed.  
  
_____  
  
Darkness.  
  
Everywhere.  
  
He tried to open his eyes, remembered he had none.  
  
He tried to scream, remembered he had no mouth.  
  
Anymore.  
  
He had no breath, no body. He was nothing. Nothing but darkness lost within even greater darkness.  
  
Were does a pathetic excuse for a heart goes when it’s destroyed by itself ?  
  
He wanted to think.  
  
Remembered

He

**C**

**O**

**U**

**L**

**D**

**N**

**O**

**T**

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic. 
> 
> Please comment to help me with my work, stroytelling-wise or language-wise considering I'm not a native English speaker.  
> Kudos if you will, of course.
> 
> I will try to upload within a satisfying schedule. Hope you enjoyed !
> 
> Special thanks to the creators of the stories " A Heart and a Half " and " Cast a Shadow " from which I drew inspiration and much-needed courage, and warm thanks to my dear friends Dreknär and LadyChronos who provide me with a lot feedback.


End file.
